


Pretty

by Ashfen



Series: Scared of Running but Terrified of Staying [4]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haruki's not a powerbottom, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Praise Kink, Skinny haruki? Who's she, Smut, but he rides Akihiko anyway, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: "You're just soprettyHaruki; look at yourself."Akihiko was breathing each word over his skin and it left him trembling, reaching up to bury his face in his hands."I'm not– not pretty–""You're like a work of art."
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Scared of Running but Terrified of Staying [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking game: take a shot every time Akihiko calls Haruki pretty or prettyboy and you'll get alcohol poisoning probably

"Why don't you try riding me? So you can set the pace."  
Haruki seemed to wither completely at the suggestion, face paling. "Having that kind of control makes me nervous… I don't think I'd like it very much."  
"Oh? You really are a sub through and through Haru."  
"Be quiet."  
"Make me."  
Huffing, Haruki stuck out his tongue at him. "I'm not playing with you today."  
Akihiko gave him a knowing smirk that when paired with the mischief in his gaze made Haruki's heart beat just a bit faster. "Not even a little bit?"  
He felt his cheeks grow warm, and he looked away. "... Maybe a little."  
They were lying in bed at Akihiko's place, car lights drifting by every few moments. It was definitely noisy, but Akihiko said that it helped him sleep at night; Haruki had called him a city boy after that. 

After their first time, Akihiko had been the one to suggest that they try out various positions and such to find what the bassist liked, and even justified it by saying that now that he had the opportunity to speak up about what he did and didn't enjoy then he should do so. He didn't doubt that Akihiko wanted to help, but he could also pretty easily guess at his other intentions. The pervert. 

"What if I rimmed you?"  
" _Huh?!_ " His face was immediately a dark red, eyes wide with shock. "D-don't joke like that!"  
"I'm not joking."  
"Sheesh… is there anything you _won't_ do?"  
Akihiko's expression clouded, and he frowned. "There are a few things." He left it at that for awhile, and Haruki was about to speak when the drummer grinned at him. "But you're so vanilla that I doubt you'd ever wanna do anything even close."  
"Shut up." The blonde grinned at him, and Haruki basically had no other choice but to relent to that boyish smile. "... Maybe. Eventually. Gimme a few days' notice."

Akihiko snickered at that and grinned again, propped up on his elbow as he looked down at the honey blonde laying on his back next to him. "What if we tried from the back? It–"  
"No!"  
The man stared at a very clearly panicked Haruki, and it didn't take long for his gaze to soften, reaching out to him and waiting for confirmation. Once he nodded, Akihiko embraced him and lightly rubbed his back.  
"Alright. We won't." Haruki squeezed him back, and the blonde just held him tighter. "It's alright Haru." Suddenly he flinched, and Akihiko pulled away to look at him. "You okay babe?" Haruki's face flushed a dark red, and the blonde rose an eyebrow. "Do you… like being called petnames?"  
"N– no…" A bold faced lie as he averted his gaze.  
"Oh my God, you do!" Akihiko planted kisses all over the other's face as he grinned. "I've gotta find out all the ones that make you swoon."  
"You really don't…" Of course, the honey blonde had a tiny smile of his own that he tried to hide as Akihiko pulled back and sat on his knees to gauge Haruki's reactions.

"Sweetie."  
"No."  
"Honey."  
"Nope."  
"Doll?"  
He laughed. "It sounds so old!"  
"Haru-chan."  
"Take-chan calls me that when I work with him!"  
"Kitten?"  
" _Neko–?!_ "  
"Baby."  
"Nuh-uh." Haruki was blushing a little bit.  
"Hm… darling?"  
He felt his face heat up, and he quickly shook his head. "N-not even close."

Akihiko leaned in to kiss his jaw. "Love." Haruki didn't respond, his face growing redder by the second. "Angel." The blonde kissed his neck that time, and the older gasped. "Gorgeous." He squeezed his eyes shut as Akihiko slipped a cool hand up his shirt. " _Mine._ "  
" _Nn–!_ " Haruki yelped and squirmed as the hand traveled up his chest, shuddering when it found a nipple.  
"Prettyboy."  
"I-I'm not–"  
"My light."  
"Aki…!"  
By then Akihiko had skillfully tugged the thin shirt off of him, hands on his waist and traveling lower as the man rolled the metal piercing over his nipples and spoke between kisses and suckles.  
"Dove." Haruki was actually moaning now, rolling his hips as Akihiko laid hands on the man's belt. He shot a quick glance up at the honey blonde and received a bashful nod, so he sat up and started to remove it along with the man's pants. 

Haruki had disliked his body for as long as he could remember having feelings about it; first he'd been too short, then he was too scrawny, and not long after he'd started dating _him_ , he'd been too fat.  
Well, actually he was plump; sporting love handles, stretch marks, and a belly pocket just to name a few things. _He_ had always said it made him impossible to look at during sex, so he felt his face flush more when Akihiko looked over his body with nothing but adoration in his gaze. It was nerve-wracking having the blonde's eyes on him constantly, and it certainly didn't help when Akihiko ran his hands down his waist and hips again, tracing the dips and curves. 

Self doubt was creeping up on him, and Haruki needed reassurance desperately. "Aki…"  
"Mm?"  
"Am I–" His face flushed, and he looked away shamefully. "Am I attractive to you?"  
The blonde stared at him blankly for a few moments before he nodded vigorously, confusion clear in his eyes. "How could you not be?"  
"B-because I'm…"  
Akihiko's gaze softened. "Because you're what baby?"  
"I– I'm… fat…"  
The man stared at him again before sighing, kissing Haruki's forehead. "Haruki, I love you. Not despite your body, and not because of it. I love you _with_ your body, because it's all _you_. And the _you_ that I see is fucking beautiful, alright?" The honey blonde looked down and nodded meekly, and Akihiko ran a gentle hand through his wavy locks. "I'm gonna make you forget whatever that guy told you about yourself, because he was wrong on every account." The man moved down and planted a kiss on Haruki's chest, the honey blonde letting out a tiny squeak. "You're just so _pretty_ Haruki; look at yourself." 

Akihiko was breathing each word over his skin and it left him trembling, reaching up to bury his face in his hands.  
"I'm not– not pretty–"  
"You're like a work of art." He felt a sudden absence of heat, and he peeked out from between his fingers to see Akihiko finally starting to strip, the sight of the blonde pulling off his shirt enough to send a sharp twinge straight to Haruki's member. Maybe _he_ was the perverted one. "I love everything about your body. You're so soft." Akihiko leaned in to kiss his stomach after kicking his own pants off. "You're beautiful." The man kissed up his legs, and the honey blonde whined needily. "Look at you, you're a masterpiece; you're divine."  
"No, n-no, I'm not, stop it…"  
"Yes you are Haru, you're perfect." The older felt his eyes water, and Akihiko pulled back up to kiss him again. "I love you Haruki. You're gorgeous and I love you so much."  
He shivered, and Akihiko held him close again. 

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other while completely naked in the bed. Then Haruki shifted, and reached his hand up to stroke Akihiko's cheek.  
"Aki."  
"Mm?"  
"Thank you. I don't say that to you enough, but you do so _much_ for me, and I'm not even sure you realize it sometimes. I dunno how to repay you at this point."  
Akihiko shook his head and kissed Haruki's, smiling some. "You do a lot for me too Haruki; you don't need to 'repay' anything." The honey blonde smiled sweetly, and Akihiko's smile turned into a grin. "Though I think we'd both have fun with some hot sex right about now."  
Haruki laughed and flicked his forehead, grinning playfully. "Pervert."  
"You're into it."  
"Yeah, I'm into it."

Akihiko kissed him before reaching for a bottle on the bedside table, opening it to pour some liquid onto his hand. "My prettyboy Haruki's just as much of a horny idiot as I am, huh?"  
"You're the horny idiot; I just like indulging you from time to time."  
"Of course you do baby." With that the blonde leaned in and kissed him again, reaching his lubed hand down to circle around Haruki's entrance, the older letting out a breathy moan when Akihiko dragged a finger over his hole. "You make all the cutest noises when I touch you here, you know that?"  
That same finger rubbed rings into his skin, and Haruki was having trouble keeping a lot of profanities in his mind and not his mouth. "I-is that so…"  
"Mhm. You make all these little whimpers and whines, it's the cutest thing I've ever heard." 

The finger stopped moving and lightly pressed on his entrance.  
It was enough to make Haruki finally snap.  
" _Fuck–_ please, I can't take it anymore Aki, just– fucking hurry up and put your goddamn finger in already you piece of shit tease!"  
His face flushed a dark red as soon as the words came out, and he immediately covered up with his hands. God, how could he say things like that? And to Akihiko of all people?! He felt the blonde's eyes on him even behind his cover of hands, and he was sure it was a look of disgust that he couldn't bring himself to face. 

What he heard however was a loud laugh, and peeking out revealed Akihiko's wide grin. "Well that's enthusiastic consent if I've ever heard it before."  
A bit more pressure and the finger slid in, Haruki gasping loudly as he tensed up. Damn pervert had probably been waiting for him to get to that point.  
"You're such a– _jerk_ Aki…"  
"Hmm? Because I make you ask for what you want?"  
"Shut up–!" Haruki yelped when Akihiko curled the finger inside him, crossing his arms over his head as he whined. "You sadist…"  
"Baby, you'd be crying right now if I was _really_ a sadist."  
"W-well you're an asshole either _way–!_ " 

His voice pitched up as Akihiko pushed a second finger in, eyes widening. The air felt like it had been sucked out of him in that moment, and the honey blonde could feel his face burning with heat.  
"Don't hide from me Haru, you're too cute for that." The drummer kissed his jaw again and Haruki moaned as the fingers were scissored apart. "Let me see you." Reluctantly, he pulled his arms away from his face and Akihiko grinned, kissing his neck that time. "There's my pretty boy, look at you."  
"Don't– don't start that again."  
"But you liked it, didn't you?"  
Haruki's face flushed a bit and he looked away. "... Maybe a little bit."

"Did you like it?"  
Akihiko was slowly pumping his fingers, eyes locked on the now panting honey blonde. "Mhm…"  
"Did you really like it?"  
A bit faster now, Haruki was starting to squirm. "Yeah–"  
"It made you feel good?"  
Akihiko curled both fingers separately as he continued to pump them, and the older impulsively reached down to stroke himself. " _God–_ yes…!"  
"You want me to keep doing it?"  
The drummer slipped a third finger into his quickening thrusts, and Haruki was struggling to think clearly. "Yes! Please!"  
"You like it when I call you pretty?"  
The fingers were scissored apart again, each knuckle burning a hole in the honey blonde's thoughts that were quickly filled to the brim with shameless pleas. "I do! Aki–! I like it so much…!"  
"You'd be sad if I stopped?" They brushed against something in him, and Haruki was lightheaded as he let out a wordless cry, going still. Akihiko removed his fingers. "Haruki?" Concern in his voice.

The bassist was gasping for air as he lay there, his mind still stuck in a haze. He'd been on the precipice of an orgasm, it felt like.  
He wanted more.  
"... In…"  
"What?"  
"Put it– put it in… please."  
"Are you sure?"  
Haruki nodded, and Akihiko pulled back to put more lube on after kissing his jaw. "... I like it when you kiss me there."  
"Good. It's my favorite spot to kiss you." The blonde smiled warmly and held his length over Haruki's entrance, lightly pressing the tip against it. "Ready?"  
"Mhm."

Akihiko began to push into him.  
The honey blonde couldn't help the choked gasp that escaped him as he squeezed his eyes shut, tightly clasping the hands that gently interlaced his own before they lifted his up above his head. It was slow; everything about it was slow, and gentle, and Haruki wanted more, he _needed_ more, he needed _all_ of Akihiko.  
He didn't say any of this however, and so after some time Akihiko carefully bottomed out.  
"Let me know when it's alright Haru."  
Another few gentle kisses were placed on the corner of his mouth, and Haruki nodded a few moments later. "It's okay. Keep going."  
The blonde kissed him once more before finally starting to move, gently thrusting into him as Haruki sighed softly. He hadn't been expecting much different, but still. 

"You're going pretty fast today."  
"You're not."  
"Point taken."  
Akihiko started to pick up the pace, putting in a little bit more force with each push until he'd found a steady rhythm that had Haruki starting to whine and groan. It was a lot of stimulation, but something about it still wasn't enough.  
"H-hold on." Immediately Akihiko nodded and slowly pulled out, focused on Haruki once more. "I-I might be ready to try… riding you…"  
His voice shrunk more and more with each word, and Akihiko stared blankly at him before concern lined his face.  
"Are you sure? You were really against it before." He nodded, but Akihiko still seemed worried. "You know you don't have to unless you want to right? It's not like I'm gonna break up with you over it."  
"I know… I just–" 

"Did I pressure you?"  
His eyes widened, quickly shaking his head as he pushed himself up some underneath the other. "No! No, not at all!" God, Akihiko looked so worried… "I-I just don't like this position very much. It's…" Haruki's face reddened as he looked down, pushing himself to continue speaking. "It's not… enough. For me."  
Realization slowly dawned on the other man's face, and he smirked. "Oh, it's not enough huh? You're secretly really perverted aren't you Haru~?"  
Hands immediately went up to cover his bright red face as he shook his head. "N-no…"  
"Dirty senpai~"  
"I'm not–!"  
"I wonder what sort of kinks you've been hiding then~~"  
"Knock it off!" 

Akihiko kissed his knuckles before kneeling in front of him, a loving smile on his face. "Do you wanna switch around? If I'm at the back you can hold onto the headboard." Nodding slightly, Haruki scooted towards the edge of the wall to give Akihiko the space to move, the man pulling him into his lap once situated. "You're always so pretty Haruki…"  
"Be qui– _ah–_ " Akihiko was stroking his nipples now, twisting them between his thumb and forefinger.  
"It's the truth. You look like an angel." He kissed the center of Haruki's chest, and the honey blonde clutched at the sheets. "I wish I could show the whole world your smile; it's beautiful." 

_God_ , he couldn't handle Akihiko saying things like that while touching him there!  
Determined to make him stop, the man pulled Akihiko's face up to kiss him deeply as he held the other's member steady and led himself onto it. When Akihiko slid his hands down to guide Haruki's hips, the blonde shivered and promptly started to lower himself.  
"Mm–" He suddenly broke the kiss and tilted his head back as he gasped. " _Ngh…_ " He was lucky they'd already prepped, even with that and Akihiko's recent entrance, it was still tight for him.  
"I wanna be the only person in the world to see you like this though." 

Cracking an eye open, he saw Akihiko watching him intensely as he adjusted, something that made his eyes widen and his entire body tense up in embarrassment. He'd also tightened around Akihiko apparently, as the man inhaled sharply and bucked his hips up into him in a way that made Haruki gasp and throw his head back.  
"Hn– _ah-!_ "  
"The way you moan sounds gorgeous. With such a pretty voice… I can see why you were a vocalist in your first band." Another upwards thrust, and the older male let out a startled cry. "Won't you sing for me, my pretty little Haruki?" 

With his face flushed the honey blonde started to slowly roll his hips, struggling to actually lift off of him. "A– Aki…"  
"Relax baby," A hand reached up to gently stroke his cheek. "you're doing great. No pain?"  
His voice was strained as he shook his head. "N-no…"  
Akihiko was entirely unconvinced. "You sure dove?"  
"No…"  
"It's okay. Take some deep breaths, and slowly loosen up your body, alright?" The hand that had stroked his cheek before now remained clasped on his face, just the thumb rhythmically rubbing against his cheek. "It's alright angel."  
He nodded a bit and started to take slow breaths, trying to relax his body a bit more with each one. 

It took a few tries, but eventually Haruki's body started to unclench, and he looked down at the blonde with a shaky breath. "I think it's okay now…"  
"See? I'm proud of you." Akihiko leaned in some to kiss the bassist's shoulder-blade before smiling at him. "Do you wanna keep going?"  
"Yeah."  
The thumb completed one more stroke across his cheek before pulling away, returning to his hip as Haruki took another deep breath and started to slowly lift himself an inch or so off of Akihiko with a low whine. Coming back down drew out a soft yelp from the honey blonde, and he grimaced a bit.  
It felt _different_. It felt like Akihiko was _starting out_ deeper than before, and it was jarring.  
"Still okay?"  
"I-I need a second…"  
"Alright. Lemme know when you're ready babe."

He took a few deep breaths, leaning against Akihiko for support for a minute or so before he pulled back and looked up.  
"Okay."  
"Ready now?"  
"Yeah." The blonde smiled at him again and kissed his neck, securing his grip on Haruki's hips as he lifted up again.  
"Look at you, you're doing great." Words gently murmured against his skin as he started to lower himself again, taking less time to adjust before moving again this time. Soon enough he was moving at a steady pace, helped along by Akihiko as he moaned. "Does it feel good?"  
"Mm– y-yeah…!" His eyes were half lidded as he arched his back some, face flushed a dark red still.  
Then Akihiko thrusted up into him again.  
It was just one quick thrust, but it was rough, and the honey blonde's eyes popped open in surprise just as he cried out, slumping against Akihiko and _really_ starting to ride him as he tried to chase that sensation. 

He couldn't keep up the pace for very long however, and soon he'd slowed to a stop and once again clung to the blonde, no longer moving as he gasped for air.  
"You okay baby?" Akihiko kissed his shoulder, gently rubbing circles into his hips.  
"I– I need to feel more, I think…"  
"Like being touched?" Haruki nodded. "Alright. I'll touch you more when we pick up again."  
The honey blonde pulled back to look at the other and smiled shyly, touching their foreheads together as he started to lift and move again with a soft whimper. Sure enough, once Haruki got into a steady rhythm again Akihiko took a hand away from his hips, instead wrapping it around his member and starting to gently stroke over it.  
" _Ah–_ Aki–!" 

"I saw you touching yourself here when I was prepping you." There was another thrust upwards, and Haruki just about sobbed as Akihiko leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Was it a good place to start?"  
The honey blonde nodded vigorously as he started moving again, and he moaned when the drummer's strokes started to match his pace.  
"Aki… it's good…"  
"It's good?"  
"I-it's really…!" Haruki was babbling, bucking into Akihiko's hand as the blonde kissed his chest again.  
"I wonder…" was breathed against the very same before he felt a sudden chill against his nipple, and Haruki _writhed._  
"N-no, no Aki don't– _there–_ I-I'll–!"  
"It's okay angel." The bassist's hips were rolling and lifting sporadically now, and Akihiko only started stroking faster. "Cum for me."

The blonde licked his nipple again, dragging the cold metal piercing over it, and suddenly all Haruki could think about was having Akihiko deeper, deeper, _deeper–_  
In an instant he had cum into the drummer's hand and clenched around the blonde, pushing Akihiko into his own release deep inside of him. 

Haruki felt woozy.  
"Aki…"  
"Mm?"  
"I love you…"  
"I love you too prettyboy." Akihiko smiled and kissed his jaw. "Do you wanna get down now?"  
Haruki nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> So the neko thing uh. As I'm sure most of you weebs know, neko means cat in Japanese, but it's also slang for the bottom in a gay relationship.  
> Working titles: "haha Haruki vanilla" "haha Haruki bottom" "haha Haruki kinky"


End file.
